A parking lot (or car park) is an area that includes multiple parking spots intended for parking vehicles. Parking lots can be situated in urban and/or rural areas near or adjacent to destinations such as places of business, recreational areas, industrial parks, churches, schools, and/or other similar venues. In some instances, parking lots can include multiple levels or stories (e.g., a parking structure, a parking elevator, and/or the like). In some instances, parking lots can include security devices and/or parking attendants that authorize and/or enable vehicle access to the parking lot (e.g., via a payment transaction, via an access card, and/or the like).